


MAS Bingo Card

by EmpressKira



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MAS bingo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ranges each prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressKira/pseuds/EmpressKira
Summary: These are prompts to go with my Bingo Card for MAS. Even if the months pass where it is over I will continue to post any other ones from it and if they do a Round Two then they will go here as well! Explicit to be on the same side as nsfw will be in some.





	1. Inappropriate Erections

**Author's Note:**

> This one is mild in rating, no other warnings.

It wasn’t often that Marco found himself with a problem, Sabo was sure to cover all his needs as that what boyfriends do. They had started dating just last year, both starting out that year in college. As things ran smoothly, they had got a dorm together under the preface of being just roommates this year—during the summer break. College doesn’t really look into it more as long as you pay what needs to be paid, so they were in the clear with everything. They had been going to this school together for the past year, Sabo being younger and Marco starting a year later than what people usually do. Their classes had been similar, and they worked together great, so when they started dating everything just took off. 

Now, there was a rule between them, no teasing in classes as education was important. Any time in between where they had enough of was free game, but no teasing or flaunts in class. They had agreed on it and went with it, so when their classes weren’t going on it was fun to startle the newer people. Not being too shy over it and even showing a little of it when they could as long as it stayed PG, no staff complained. 

Today had been the time Marco found himself with a problem, and his boyfriend wasn’t even in the same class as him. He had this class for the past three weeks, and never had he once noticed the freckle faced guy with dark hair and eyes. He had dashed in, startling most, and almost slid his chair into Marco, which a quick apology came from him as the sound for class to start was there. Of course, Marco waved it off and mentioning how it wasn’t a big deal. 

Oh, it was a big deal. 

The mentioning of Sabo saying they may consider a threesome had somehow festered into his mind minutes later during the lecture. They agreed to share people of interest and Marco suddenly felt like he needed a picture of this guy next to him to send to Sabo. Considering looks and the attitude seeming to be a very uplifting one, Marco thought he may be a good pick—if not, at least friends. The thought in mind, he talked with the other as they were given work and told to pick a partner, which _Ace_ was the one to introduce himself and suggest. 

“You volunteer?” The question leaves Marco, holding his tongue on his speech tic, careful it doesn’t slip and ruin the potential. 

“Yeah, that’s basically why I have missed the past weeks. We keep getting calls just perfect on time for when I need to get here or last all night I have no energy to move.” He laughs out while turning a couple pages in his textbook. “The teach is nice enough to show copies of his notes to take down, but I do better in seat when I can.” 

“I could go over them with you, yoi.” A slight grimace leaves Marco as it slips in his slight rush to offer more time with the other, even hopefully introduce Ace to Sabo, so his boyfriend could see what he means by potential candidate if the other was up to it, of course. 

“Whaaa? Really, man?!” Ace is practically beaming and causes twists in Marco’s stomach. “That would be great!” He mentions with a relieved laugh and pats his head before shifting to pull at the bottom of my shirt. “Ah, sorry, it’s warm in here!” He chuckles while pulling the shirt up to rub at his face and exposing those taut abs bending. Marco _swears_ Ace is doing it on purpose by the way they tighten. 

Just like how his pants are starting to feel. 

“Sure, we could set up a time. Sabo is great with studying, too.” 

“Sabo?” Ace asks curiously as there is a small flicker in his eyes, and Marco must keep his own on that freckled face to not make his erection any more inconvenient than it already is. 

“Yeah, you’ll like him.” Marco reassures with a grin and shifts in his seat to keep his lap hidden under the desk. “He likes muscl— _music_. He likes music, so he might have that playing while studying.” The strain of the word is there, Marco noticing as the other caught what he was saying, showing that twinge in his eyes into a twinkle. It brings a bit of heat to his face as he feigns that he was about to say _muscles_ , which was probably true if his boyfriend sees Ace. 

“Sweet, I like alternative stuff, but I’m pretty open to anything.” Ace is grinning and moved to have his elbow to the desk, bicep in full view and did he just flex a little? 

_The little shit…_  

“Great, let me give you my number, yoi.” Marco replies while trying to stifle his erection that was highly inappropriate, not even knowing muscles affected him _that_ much. Oh goodness, he needs Sabo between classes—


	2. Caustic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and hurt involved, no warnings.

Standing by the window, Ace looks on outside in longing as the rain rushes along onto the ground. A soft whine leaves him, wanting to feel it on his skin, wanting to know how it feels to get soaked with no care in the world. Wanted to know what it felt like being hit with _fresh_ water instead of salt water. It was unfair for him, getting to see others rushing through or even playing in it—which is why he watches the backyard mostly now—but he couldn’t, not even a single drop should touch him. 

Drinking water is different, but the water touching his skin ignited a caustic reaction. He becomes corrosive to anyone around him and to himself if not careful. Unlike most who can control their power at will all the time, Ace can somewhat but is still weak to water, sadly. It makes him always upset over the factor, not being like his two lovers. They were so helpful to save people and he was practically meant for the villain role with his power. He has gotten plenty of offers with that, but he always declines as he knows that’s not the way and doesn’t want to hurt people. 

He just hates it all. 

“I’m home!” Marco hollers and Ace perks up a little while rushing to the doorway of the kitchen, beaming to his lover. The coat is removed and as Ace wants to step closer, he stops with a frown. Marco is soaked to the bone from the rain and has him carefully step back around the corner as he gives a hesitant grin. 

“Welcome home! Did everything go alright?” The question is to help distract from his tense posture and Marco looks on with a look of sympathy, something that Ace always hated. 

“Yes, I had to go pummel someone before my afternoon meeting, but luckily Sabo took over for the rest of it.” Marco mentions while putting his coat up in the sealed area where the rained on items go, shoes shortly following to be dried. “I’ll be done in a few minutes, yoi. Could you make some coffee?” 

“Sure,” Ace mentions even though he already made some and wouldn’t doubt the other knows that, but trying to find something to distract him with. The door opens to show Sabo rush in, bumping into Marco and they are giving light laughs. Kisses are shared, and Ace looks on with a clenching heart, desiring that affection so much and only reminded on what happened to let those scars show on one of his lovers. Before Sabo can see him, he turns to head back into the kitchen with hands gripping to the front of his shirt. 

The power Ace has can’t have water, meaning blood and saliva can’t touch his skin and that includes just a smidge around his lips. They can’t use anything to do something more as everything has water, though there is some with salt water that helps, but makes him get a bit of irritation when used too much. Ace could feel his limits pressed as he knew everyone was trying to find ways his power wasn’t so destructive, but it was hardly something. Even when Sabo says he doesn’t hold it against Ace, he knows the other’s afraid to do something more intimate with him in fear of being burned again. Marco was able to heal him, but it left scarring behind, something Sabo hated so much he hid it when he could with his hair. 

Ace wants to cry, standing in front of the coffee maker and suddenly notices the rain has stopped. Moving along in his slippers, he goes to the backdoor and looks through the window with teary eyes. Thoughts bombard him, knowing they couldn’t keep loving him when they hardly could be intimate with him like they want to. Ace can’t help but to think how they were perfect together without him in the picture and realizes his hand is on the door knob, opening it right up.

_He didn’t belong here._  

Flames overtake his appearance with a dark tone to it and creating a lashing of a dark outfit to snug onto him and his mind feels overcome. 

“Ace!” A shout resounds while the head tilts, wind wiping through his dark hair as he stares to green eyes of surprise. “Don’t!” The plea is there, and Ace can’t help that his heart feels consumed with darkness for what has happened. 

“It’s for the best…” Ace mutters with a hand lifted to show the burning of skin as droplets find it, but it’s _under control_ for the first time since he discovered them at sixteen. The crackling and sizzling is made with skin looking like burning embers, but soon fade. 

“No, look! You can get it under control! Just not like this!” Sabo exclaims as Marco is soon next to him with wide eyes at the sight of their lover. Dark eyes stare to them, carrying no warmth as they would, and they wonder how much of this darkness they have missed. 

“Ace! This is great progress, yoi! Let us work on getting it more… _good_!” Marco tries, already having to deal with a brother who turned to the dark side, but they luckily reigned him back in. Though Ace looked far too deep in an emotional landslide to be easy to get back. 

“It’s not meant for good… I am only destruction… I bring misfortune to everyone…” The words are showing the stalling, the last bit that wants to hang onto his life as he watches droplets fall to skin and show the effects. 

“But you don’t want to hurt anyone…” Marco continues while treading closer and shows a pleading gaze, though dark eyes are pinpointed to skin. “You can use this power for good… Remember, Thatch has a destructive power, but he uses it for good and evolved it so much since then…” 

“Thatch is _light_ ,” the snap comes out as Ace glares with teeth gritting. “I _won’t_ change! I practically explode on people! I can’t even understand how Sabo can still look at me! He can hardly be near me! You are always on guard!” Ace is in a flurry as flames crackle along his shoulders from his confliction and the darkness lingers in the flames. 

“We just worry! We are trying to help without you feeling bad if you do hurt us!” Marco tries back with a hand reaching out and gets a snapping of flames that shift to just show burning along Ace’s face, the inner part of his mouth glowing as he opens it. 

“I am only meant for that! I can only hurt people! How can I protect when I just _destroy_ whatever is in my path?! Not once have I been _helpful_ or seen in a light! You have done nothing to help _improve_ my power! I have been lingering in these depths to watch as my life means _nothing_ to those around me!” 

“We love you!” Sabo shouts out while coming up to be closer, but is startled at the glowing silver in those usual dark eyes. 

“Do you? Or are you two just loving the fact that you think you can _fix_ me?” They are both alarmed at the accusation and Marco gives a glare. 

“We do love you, damn it! That’s just the dark part trying to fool you, yoi! Don’t let it consume you!” 

“But Marco…” A foot shifts to lift, the other following easily as he seems to be floating up. Crackling sounds heighten as the glowing skin shows with flames forming just under the black suited male, the two blonds backing away at the whirling starting. They look on in desperation as silver eyes gleam and show to be empty of emotion. “I have never felt so _alive_.” 

And then he was gone in a whirl of flames.


	3. Fake Dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute, fluffy, a smidge of angst, but comfort follows. No warnings involved.

To get out of dating Domino after being set up  _again_  with a possible candidate for marriage, Marco had immediately grabbed to a close friend of his after claiming he was gay—the woman not believing him. When he states out how he was dating Ace, it had the younger male staring in shock and seeming to nod, slowly reeling in to go along with it. Ace went on about him telling people so publicly, but he had been okay with it and grabbed to a hand while leaning into the arm. When Domino had left, Marco apologized about it all and his friend understood, but now he had to keep up the act because one of his brothers overheard and they had been  _ecstatic_  and confused.

"What about Sabo?" Thatch asks with an eye to both and they both had blurted on how it was all three of them. "Oh? Cool, you guys! Come by the restaurant and I will cook for your date!" A hand waves up as he grins while dashing off, no doubt to tell the other brothers and Marco slouches with a groan.

"It will be alright…" Ace mentions nonchalantly, not bothered by the suddenness. "We can just ease them that we broke it off."

"No, you don't understand, yoi." Marco says with hands out and look to his friend with tense shoulders, desperate blue eyes. "I think this is the closest I have been to getting out of all those candidates, it's  _tiring_." He complains with a soft groan as he knew he would get peace, but to just have it all again was not something he wanted.

"We could just keep pretending until you find someone?" Ace offers with a serious gaze, something lingering as well.

"I couldn't do that to you two, especially since you are with  _Sabo_  and he is going to have no clue how to go about this when it lands in his lap." The mentioning comes out while Marco shifts to lean against the nearest wall with head going back. "I'm  _doomed_ … why can't I just live?"

"Because you are the heir of the corporation? And everyone wants you to be happily in love?" The questions have Marco tilt his head with a glare towards the freckled face man who is pursing lips to keep amusement away. "It'll be fine. We date a little while, you find someone, 'we break up' and you go with them." A shrug shows like not a big deal and Marco sighs before shifting to smile a little.

"Only if Sabo is cool with it and I won't do anything intimate, yoi. I will just claim new relationship stuff." He states while receiving nods in agreement before Ace grabs to his forearm with a grin.

"Come on,  _honey_ ~!" Ace's laugh bellows into the air while Marco is joining with his own.

**-o-o-o-o-**

After Marco was dragged to the apartment the two share, Sabo had taken it well while commenting on being fine with it. He knew just as much about the pressure for getting with someone and have a child. It's not that Marco didn't like kids, he just wasn't sure about it as he was strongly for adopting more as his Pops had done for all of them. Being an inspirational thing and that at least could happen with anyone, not that Marco was sure what exactly his preference was. He always figured he would just find them one day, not pushing into anything unless it feels right.

"Your kicking me, Ace." Marco mentions lowly at the table and gets a chuckle from both before both legs are caught by each.

"It's called  _footsie_ , babe." Sabo points out and they are giving their all on the name call for the fun of it. If anything, it brings humor to the situation and he can't help but to snort. "Anyways, Ace likes contact with his boyfriends as much as he is allowed." The mentioning has the other flushing at being called out as such and has hands to the table with a frown.

"Really?" It's almost a hiss before Marco looks down to the table to notice the two hands on the table from each and easily reaches over to grip them. They both look to him in surprise before he keeps a neutral face.

"Is this fine, yoi? You are going to scuff my shoes." They laugh lightly before feet are away and easily twine fingers with Marco's to grip.

"So sweet, letting us eat but not him?" Sabo teases and gets blue eyes flickering to realize before smirking.

"You two have to hold hands, too." Marco comes back with, and Ace wastes no time snatching the freehand with a grin.

"Right! I will just shove my face into the plate!" Laughter leaves Marco and Sabo at the other pretending to shove face into food and moving it around to let dark hair shake with the movement.

If one thing Marco has learned with being with them through the years, he was comfortable with both of them and always found himself laughing and smiling. Saying they are his best friends was probably the correct word as he could be found around them and never felt like a third wheel as they kept the romance part at bay while he was around. This was a little different, seeing and being included into the dating related things has him wondering on why he felt his heart flutter at the way they interact.

"Here you all go!" Thatch comes out with the plates on a tray and flawlessly serves them out with each having a little perk. "Each has something that you catered to more, hope you enjoy!" The chef claims while holding the tray to his side now and loves seeing hands together—about brimming in joy for his brother finding some great people to be with finally—and they shortly part to dig in.

"Amazing as always!" Ace mentions after a bite and is easily back to digging in and Sabo is humming in agreeance.

"Thanks, Thatch." Marco states while smiling to his brother and turning back to his plate before wincing. "Don't scuff my shoes, brat." The bite is towards Ace, who is covering his mouth and trying not to choke on food as a laugh is leaving him. Sabo is laughing now at Marco giving another complaint to him then and Thatch can only smile— _just wait until Izo hears about this_.

**-o-o-o-o-**

They 'dated' for the following month, Marco finding not too much difference as he went to hang out with them and they did what they usually did—video games, tv, food, and talking. Everything was working out, Marco going on about his life along with mentioning of their outings to appeal his brothers' curiosity when they would come ask. They always splurged on how happy they were that he found another, and in this case two. He never really thought much on it and even that evening he was going over to his 'boyfriends' apartment to spend some time.

Leaving work, it didn't take long to get to the complex and had a key to get in easily. Marco had the key before the whole dating fiasco as he hung out with them often or tried to find solace from his brothers when they are being a pain in his back side. Getting the apartment opened, he hears music streaming through the home and it's in Spanish. A smile finds him as he recognizes Ace's voice sing out to the song and Sabo is giggling like crazy. It wouldn't be a first seeing Ace singing and dancing to a song he is into, most ending up being in Spanish as he used them to work on the language as he figured if he could sing them quickly then he could pick up on it quicker—they never questioned his logic as everyone's brain worked differently.

What Marco hadn't expected when getting to the doorway was the two of them dancing together. Ace shirtless with a pair of gym shorts on had a hand to the other's lower back and his other hand gripping to Sabo's—him dressed in a loose t-shit and pajama pants—as they move feet back and forth in a small strut dance as Ace sings. A clenching goes through Marco, he wasn't really  _surprised_  of the two dancing together, it was just the fact that this stirring was in him this time. In a way, he guesses he could describe it as…  _jealousy?_

That wouldn't make too much sense, but seeing the two so happy and obviously in love had Marco crave it. The only time he wanted something with someone is when he was with these two and they had their moments. The past month have been full of them and with Marco noticing a little more has him feeling his heart ache. He couldn't understand why he found it so hard to love someone, or give someone a chance to love them with all his heart. He feels bad for interrupting the two's life with this sudden lie to get his family off his back, it wasn't right of him to do.

"Marco!" A call has him shift his head to focus on Ace as he quickly comes up to grab at arms to pull on. "Come on!" Confusion flares on Marco as he notices the hands move to grab one of his and the other to his lower back. The face looks up to him as that beaming grin has his heart race and lets a hand go to a shoulder as feet are beginning to move and he notice the song had change at some point before they were dancing. "Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito~!" The Spanish rolling from that tongue makes his heart race as he moves along with Ace. "Deja que te diga cosas al oído~!" Sabo is cheering and has Marco showing a smile as he grips more to the man before him. "Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo~~!"

Laughter is ringing out as Marco can feel himself soaring, taken in by the voice singing to him as Ace is wiggling eyebrows. It was like a serenade, but Ace being goofy about it as he dances around the kitchen easily before Marco is spun to be with Sabo. They are easily moving feet as Ace is dancing around them in sways and singing easily. At the end he wraps arms around both of them with a wide grin, leaving them all to be laughing.

Marco wouldn't mind life like this.

**-o-o-o-o-**

After a couple more weeks, Marco finds himself on the couch at the other two's apartment as he escaped being dragged into a night of drinking. It wasn't his style, and felt bad that the other two felt the need to stay home as well. Ace liked going out to hang out with his brothers as Thatch was practically the best friend, but they declined and said it was now a 'date night'. Though, Marco appreciated it a bit as he had a stressful week and wanted to relax in the couch with comfortable clothes on, enjoying some peace with two people he likes and not out in a dance room with a bunch of people he doesn't know.

Each sat on either side of him, not too bothered as both leaned in while watching the moving and sharing the popcorn in his lap. The movie is interesting, something about vampires and the world was almost like a dystopian. They continue to watch as the popcorn bowl becomes empty and he offers to refill it, knowing these two and they deny. Marco is surprised at that, but only shrugs it off as the bowl is moved from his lap and to an end table. As the movie continues all the way to the end, they comment on it being good and they were sure to put it on the shelf as the ones they don't like are put away somewhere else.

"Nah, Marco…?" Ace begins, and the mentioned man turns to look to him as they are on the couch still and Sabo has only shifted forward to stretch arms up.

"Hm?" The hum lingers while noticing as his face is grabbed before pulled over. Confusion shows on Marco before it flickers to surprise as lips press to his and it sends a flurrying in his senses. When Ace pulls away with a curious look, flushed cheeks, a small sputter lingers from Marco. "Wh-what?"

"My turn!" Sabo cheers, moving Ace's hands to pull the face towards him to join lips. A noise leaves Marco as he wasn't expecting a kiss from both and is soon released to breathe shakily. Sitting back he stares to Sabo with mouth parted lightly as he wasn't sure what to say in this situation. That's when Sabo sighs while Ace melts over his lap with a whine. "I told you, idiot!" Sabo complains with a jab to the other that is along his back and facing up at the two as Marco watches in shock.

"I thought it was clear enough~!"

"He's more oblivious than you were," Sabo comments before Ace jerks up hands, grasping to blond hair to drag him down with a growl.

"You shut it, stupid!"

"I love you, too, babe~!" The words come back before Marco makes a noise as he wants clarification and gets both looking to him as Sabo is released. "We were hoping you would catch onto our flirting," he starts with a smirk and Ace is sitting up next to him with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, you were returning it, so we thought maybe you wouldn't mind actually making this a  _real_  thing?" Blue eyes show surprise still before moving his mouth a few times, heat swirling through him as he feels his chest inflate, like he was floating in bliss.

"Really, yoi?" It's a soft whisper as he flickers his gaze to the two who are soon beaming and shifting to grab at him from each side.

"Of course~!" Ace cheers while hopping slightly and Sabo is laughing.

"Now Ace can officially cling to you!" Sabo comments, getting whines from the one mentioned and Marco snorts as he was already used to it. Though, the way his heart flutters at the thought of  _actually_  being with the two brings a whole new feeling in him.

Marco  _really_  did want this.


End file.
